AELLA
by mataulvr
Summary: A girl named Aella buys a black GMC Topkicktruck. But what she doesn't know is that her truck is actually a weaponssecialist for a robotic species from a different planet. How will her lifeturn out when she finds out Ironhides true identity?
1. chap uno

"Ok Aella lets go and get your first car" Aella's dad stood in the door way beckoning to his sixteen year old daughter. "Yah all right im coming" Aella walked in the doorway to get her shoes. Her dad sighed each time she walked though that doorway she was always a vision of light the backlight making her silhouette stand out even more. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight. Her brown hair hung loosely around her waist; her bangs framed her face perfectly emphasizing her red lips. "Ok dad im ready" Aella had slipped on her runners and had put on a light wind jacket. She raced her dad to their car: a Mazda 3 sport sedan. "Shotgun!" cried Aella. Grinning she got in and the engines revved to life.

Once at the car dealer Aella ran t different cars but she only lingered at one, an old beat up black GMC Topkick. She ran her hands over the hood and checked the price. She nodded with satisfaction it was in her price range. Smiling she looked at her dad and nodded. He winked and told the dealer they had found one. Her dad walked over "honey are you sure, there was a nice affordable Pontiac Wave back there" Aella didn't know why she felt drawn to the truck. "No dad I like this one besides better mileage" he laughed and they went to go sign the papers.

Aella's dad drove home while Aella went for a bit of a joy ride. She sat in the nice leather interior and smelt the new car smell. Smiling she put the key in and started the engines. Suddenly the radio flipped to her favorite station. Gasping Aella smiled "smart car" she commented "what will they think of next" she wondered out loud for a couple of minutes. Aella drove along a long dirt road with lots of bumps. Smiling she pressed the accelerator and floored it. Laughing with excitement Aella suddenly took a turn onto a forest road and full out off roading. Aella smiling wrenched the wheel this way and that swerving trees and other obstacles. Suddenly she popped out of the forest and she saw she was in a meadow surrounded by mountains. Sighing Aella sat back for a little while taking in the beauty. "I love my car" she admitted to her self running the hands over the leather seats.

Aella then took off again looking for a nice tree to climb. She soon found one but had no way of getting to the first branch. She hummed a bit trying to find a way up. Looking around for something to help her up, Aella then spotted her truck. Smiling evilly she drove the truck as close as she dared to get to the tree. Then standing on top of the cab she found she could reach the first branch perfectly. "Thank you" she told her truck. Swinging her legs up she continued to climb the tree until she dared to go no further. Aella had lucked out finding this tree. It loomed over the rest and as she broke through the canopy she let out a gasp. The sky as blue as ever made the mountains jump out at her.

She then looked around and saw a whole manner of wile life including a herd of deer. Smiling she started her decent. Slowly and carefully she jumped from branch to branch. Until she had reached the trucks cab top again. Looking down at her clothes Aella moaned they were grass stained, muddy and wrinkled. "Moms gonna kill me" she sighed to her self. Jumping on the ground she opened up the door and got in. once back in the cab Aella secretly dubbed this place as her secret hide out. Starting the truck she turned around and went back the way she came.

Once halfway through the forest she saw another road and decided to take it. Aella then saw a bunch of mud puddles in her way. She stopped and said out loud "to make my car dirty or not to make my car dirty" after a pause she said "make it dirty" she pressed the accelerator and went through the first puddle splashing her truck with tons of mud. Then next one resulted in the same thing… lots of mud. Once all of the mud puddles were done Aella came across a rocky surface. Smiling she floored that as well suddenly she saw the highway and slowing down she waited for some cars to pass before entering the road. Once back on the road Aella noticed it felt strangely smooth after that long bumpy ride. Aella then made an illegal u-turn and headed towards home.

Aella pulled into her driveway after ten o'clock. Getting out she looked over her car. It was all muddy and dirty. Smiling she patted the hood "job well done mate" suddenly a voice cut through her thoughts "I see you talk to your car more than you do to boys" Aella swung around "mom please not now" she begged. Her mom then spotted the shirt "oh my god what have you done to that shirt young lady!" Aella stammered but then said "like my car" she tried to change the subject. "no wonder boys don't want to go out with out your always so dirty" Aella rolled her eyes and waited for her mom to finish her lecture on how she should get a boy friend. Once her mom was done and had stalked back into the house her pink flip flops and all. Aella turned around to look at her truck again "you are my salvation thanks" she patted the hood again and headed inside.

Once inside her mom came up to her again "hey honey, Laura just called and I arranged for you to go shopping with her tomorrow" Aella's eyes went super round "you WHAT!" she exploded. Aella's mom was unfazed she was used to this "you know shopping, you buy stuff with money preferably clothes and not boy clothes like last time, maybe a dress" she added hopefully "why me, why me" Aella looked up toward the ceiling "if there is a God out there… he hates me"

Aella's mom made a tuting sound and said "your going you need new clothes" Aella raised and eyebrow "I need clothes, I have too much clothes" "but you only have fourteen t-shirts and they have all those rude sayings on them" Aella's mom made a disgusted look when she had said that. "Aella please honey just go have fun" Aella turned around and purposely hit her head very hard against the wall groaning she headed up stairs.

Aella's mom clasped her hands "I don't get it I buy her pretty stuff but she never wears it and the last Barbie I bought her was a disaster I found the remains after cleaning up that bomb she 'accidentally' made" Aella's mom was almost sobbing now "she needs a man in her life" Aella's dad shook his head vigorously he didn't see any thing wrong with their daughter, but then with women there was never enough sighing he went back to his motor magazine. Back in Aella's room she sighed she didn't see any thing wrong with her either sighing yet again she went back to her motor magazine.

The next morning Aella sat in her room dreading the next hour for that hour was the hour when Laura arrived. Suddenly the doorbell rang and she heard her mom exchanging gossip with some one suddenly the door to her room burst open and Laura charged in a smile plastered on her face. Some times Aella wondered if Laura had had plastic surgery, she seemed so fake. "Hello best buddy of mine" Laura practically squealed "hullo" said Aella lazily. "lets go to the mall please and then when we buy lots of clothes we can come back her and try them on and then switch up clothes see what looks better on each of us and then maybe if we try reaal hard we can get a sleep over and then we can watch movies all night and if we do can we watch that new chick flick a brought it with me I haven't seen it yet but im sure we will both like it isn't this going to be so exciting" Laura said that all in a matter of two breaths and thirty seconds.

Aella sat on the bed her mouth open, quickly closing it once she saw Laura's face "did I say some thing?" she asked "you said too much" mumbled Aella under her breath "ok well lets get going before traffic starts pilling up, you know I was in traffic for like three hours once-"Aella cut her off "lets just go" she said glaring at Laura. Laura went off after Aella and crawled into the passenger seat of her car Laura looked around nodded and then went of into her speech of how she liked the truck "nice car" she said "truck" corrected Aella. "What ever" Laura said waving her hand in a who-cares manner. "Any ways it's nice….. But its not cute you need a cute truck to get the guys. And it's to high I could barely get in" Aella started the truck and backed it out of the driveway with ease "are you even listening to me" persisted Laura. "Yes I am, my truck is not supposed to be cute it's for off roading, and it's got extensions that's why it's so high" Aella said crisply. She got onto the highway and started to head for the mall. Only two hopes for having a fun day were there she didn't count the one where Laura got kidnapped.

The first hope was the car shop, a place she spent a lot of time at. And the second was the electronics store. Aella sighed and prepared her self for the longest day of her life. Laura continued to chatter on as Aella made the turn into the mall parkade. She looked for a spot to fit her large bulky truck and was starting to get the hope that they couldn't find a spot when suddenly another truck backed out right in front of her. Sighing in defeat she parked and got out. Once out she waited for Laura to grab her oversized purse. Once she was ready she took one look at Aella and screeched "oh my God where is your purse" Aella took a step back afraid from the sudden out burst. She then took out her wallet from her back pocket and gave Laura a smile. Laura shook her head and said "what it the matter with you girl, guys don't like girl who just carry a wallet" Aella shook her head and walked into the mall entrance. They stood in the main lobby and Aella turned to Laura "ok so ill meet you in the food court at twelve" Laura smiled a knowing smile "there is no way you are going any where with out me, so where do you want to go first?" Aella smiled "the electronics shop" Laura's smile quickly disappeared. "Are you kidding we can't be seen in there that would be so…..nerdy. Ok but after we go my stores"

Laura's smile was alive again. "Ok lets go" she linked her arm with Aella's and they headed to the electronics store. Once at the entrance Laura was beginning to have second thoughts. "Are you sure you wanna go in there I mean think of your reputation" "I have no reputation so I don't really give a damn" Aella was growing tired of Laura. She walked in and Laura trotted after her. Once inside Aella heard someone call her name looking around she saw it was the manager Al.

Waving she walked over to him, Laura stood still gawking "you know these, these…… people!" Aella turned around and decided not to waist any more words so she just nodded "that's sick!" Laura ran from the store sobbing. Aella ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Um that was odd" admitted Al. Aella slammed her head on the counter "you don't even know odd" suddenly a small boy came up to the counter with a game in his hand. Al immediately put on the cool act "hey bud was sup?" the boy shrugged and handed his game over to be scanned. But when he was the price he gasped "forty bucks uh never mind ill just be going now" Aella saw al's face and came up with a plan "aww to bad your mom surgery will have to wait a little longer and what was the amount more that you needed just to get it" she asked winking at Al "oh right the surgery well im short forty bucks"

Al's eyes began to water he placed his head on the counter sobbing softly. The boy looked at Aella a guilty look on his face he quickly put fifty bucks on the counter and ran out with the game. Al stopped crying almost right away Aella turned to him a smirk on her face "the crying was a nice touch" al bowed and said "good quick thinking. Hey to make it up to you want a drink" Aella smiled and nodded and so they both headed out towards the food court. Once there they were joined by another friend Ross the manager of the automotives store. They all sat at a table drinking their coffees suddenly Laura popped out of no where "hey Aella since I cant sit with you meet me at that clothes store over there ill be waiting" she quickly dashed off trying not to be seen with 'those people'

Ross stared at the running form of Laura but when his eyes shifted back to Aella he saw she was braiding her lengthy auburn hair. Ross sighed and said "let it out girl" Aella exploded her fists slamming on the table "I mean just who does she think she is ordering me about that stupid slut only cares about her reputation, and further more she thinks trucks and cars have cuteness levels I mean come on why is every one trying to get me to change" she then placed her fingers on her temples and looked up and al and Ross. Al looked at her and said "I just learned a new word" Ross rolled his eyes and said "once you're done with her wanna come over to the shop I got something to show you" Aella nodded and drained her coffee she then left. Ross turned to al "did you really just learn a new word" al nodded "but I don't know what it means"

Aella caught up to Laura and a soon as she was there she was forced to try on almost every bit of clothing in the store the same thing happened in the next and the one after that, finally she had had enough "can we go to one of my stores now?" she asked putting all of their used clothes back on the shelves. Laura rolled her eyes "sure fine" Aella practically ran out of the store and headed towards Ross' shop. When Ross looked up and saw Aella entering her eyes cut through him but he smiled and said "that must have been hell" "im still obliterating it from my mind" Laura walked in the fake smile plastered to her face "so what are we doing here?" she asked politely "Ross wants to show me something" Ross nodded with a lot of enthusiasm "come here Aella" he lead her into the garage and once Aella saw what was in there she gasped ran and hugged the hood of the yellow Camero with black racing stripes.

Ross laughed and Laura's smile finally faded. "what the-" she began Aella hushed her and continued to hug the Camero. "what is she doing" Laura asked Ross, he laughed and said "what I have here is Aella's favorite car. And her favorite paint job too" Laura didn't get it "what so special about it?" she said walking around it "it looks normal to me" Aella gasped and started to stroke the hood "no she didn't mean that your beautiful." Laura shook her head and she pulled at Aella's shirt "I have to go home now" Aella snapped out of her trance "huh ok lets go, thanks Ross" she stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "see you later" Aella and Laura left.

Once back in the car Aella hurriedly got out of the parkade and drove as fast as she could towards Laura's house. Once she was out she backed out of the drive way before Laura could ask about the sleep over. Once back on the road she decided to take her time. Suddenly a police car appeared behind her its sirens calling. Aella sighed and parked of to the side. Suddenly her truck seemed to develop a mind of its own and tires spinning it took off. The police car was after her. Aella started to panic no matter how much she slammed the brakes the truck would not stop. She then kept a firm grip on the steering wheel. But she took a sharp turn which caused her to let go smashing her head on the window. Moaning she healed her head in her hands when she felt a slight turn and another looking up she saw that her car was swerving in between traffic- it was steering its self Aella screamed "oh my God im in a possessed truck. It's possessed."

She screamed but then stopped her body told her to scream but her head told her that wasn't going to help any. She let the truck steer hoping she was in a nightmare but when her truck started to off road at the place she was at the other day the shaking told her it was real. A few seconds later she was in the meadow the truck swerved the door opening and the seat belt letting go. Aella was flung from the truck into the soft grass looking up she tried to get her Barings. She then heard the sound of gears turning and metal creaking. Looking up her truck was now a twenty foot robot. The robot turned to her. Aella tried to move away but her but was rooted to the spot.

The robot yelled at her "RUN!" this caused her to shake and she began running for the woods but looking back she saw the police car was also a robot and was now attacking her truck. Screaming she ran for her tree and hid in it. Shaking she held onto the branch she was in until the sounds of shots and rumbles were gone and only a low moaning could be heard. Suddenly she saw the police car drive away. Her truck then turned to the forest where she was hiding. "Aella" it called. Aella shook even harder "it knows my name" she kept repeating that, until the sounds of large metallic footsteps were by her tree. "Aella" he called again "come out of the tree I wont hurt you" Aella shook so hard she thought she would fall out of the tree "It knows where I am" that added to her repeating. Finally she had the guts to look down. What she saw made her shake so hard she did fall out of the tree. But instead of falling to the ground she fell into the hands of the giant robot. She curled up in a ball shaking "this can't be real" suddenly she felt something at her back it at first was soft until it grew to a pleasurable back rub.

Looking up she saw the robots face. She waited a little more allowing him to rub her back some more. Once she sat up she had stopped her shaking entirely but she was still to afraid to talk to her truck. The robot talked first "do not fear I will not harm you" Aella studied the robots face. His mouth was in a concerned frown and his eyes looked so worried. Aella stood up and the robot brought her closer to his face. "My name is Ironhide" Aella then asked "how do you know my name" "that person named Laura kept saying you name" Aella smirked. "Seeing that you have weapons and all do you mind if I ask you a favor" Ironhide's frown turned into a cocky smile "nah I cant dispose of your friend" Aella snapped her fingers "at least I tried" Ironhide laughed. Suddenly Aella had thousands of questions run through her brain. Ironhide saw her expression and said "we are aliens to this plant but we must remain here until we can find another place to live"

Aella nodded then asked "what do you mean we" well there are more like me and more like that other one that attacked us. I am part of a group called the autobots and that car his name is Barricade is part of a group called the decepticons they don't care about human life while we also protect them." Aella then said "I come in where?" Ironhide shrugged "you bought me im your truck and your protector" Aella did a thumbs up "cool" she admitted. She then looked at her watch "oh crap if im not home in five minutes im grounded," looking up she asked "can I asked you super robot power to help me get home" Ironhide nodded. Letting Aella down he transformed into the Topkick and Aella climbed in.

They got home in three minutes. Aella gasped "that was the best ride of my life, to thank you im going to give you a wash tomorrow" Ironhide shook slightly. "Why do you keep talking to that stupid car?" "Truck" corrected Aella. "What ever" her mom shook her head "so what did you buy?" she asked. "Nothing" Aella walked into the house and went to her room.


	2. chapter 2!

_Aella was back in the forest in her tree. Down below she was watching the battle again, this time Ironhide was losing. He was suddenly thrown aside and barricade, his eyes a blood red reached out for her. Aella screamed and he grasped her body so tightly. "got you now girl" Aella felt her body snap but she still saw Ironhide's body being blasted to bits as barricade took the final shot "Noooo!" _

Aella sat up panting, the sweat running down her face and back making her shirt stick uncomfortably. Gasping she ran her hands down her body just to make sure she was intact. She then threw the covers of and walked towards the window which looked down upon her drive way. Aella sighed in relief she saw that Ironhide was still there too. She then grabbed some socks and a pillow and quietly ran downstairs. She then ran outside to Ironhide who saw her coming, he opened his door and she crawled in shaking. Ironhide scanned her body and saw that she was just scared; not knowing what to do her placed the heater on and let her relax in his seat. Sighing she leaned her head against the cool glass, knowing that Ironhide was here eased her fears a little but it didn't stop her from asking "more will come for me right?"

Ironhide hesitated _damn this girl is too smart. _"Yes more will come but they will not get you I promise" Ironhide said trying to ease the girls fears. _They wont get to her I promised optimus I would take care of her_ Ironhide sat and listened to the girls breathing, he then felt something looking inside the cab he saw that Aella had gotten herself into a somewhat comfortable position and she was stroking the leather on the seat. Ironhide shook slightly and Aella stopped she raised her head and asked "did I hurt you?" the concern flickered through her eyes. Ironhide could have laughed _she was afraid of hurting me ha! _"No Aella every thing is fine"

"ok good" she continued her stroking and Ironhide powered down his optics allowing Aella's stroking to continue. Suddenly Aella's voice pierced his thoughts. "Do you get nightmares" she asked her eyes closing. "Sometimes" said Ironhide softy. Aella didn't probe any further which relieved him. Suddenly Aella's breathing slowed and a quick scan showed she had fallen asleep. Smiling Ironhide also fell asleep.

The next morning Ironhide and Aella were jolted awake by a scream. Aella groggily got up "wazgoinon" Ironhide stayed silent as her listened to what he supposed Aella's mother was saying. "my baby" cried Aella's mother "gone, stolen, kidnapped" _the mother of that child is so dramatic_ thought Ironhide "honey" the father interjected in his wife's sobs "there isn't a struggle maybe she's in the house some where" the sobs suddenly stopped and Aella's mother quietly said "so much for going on TV beautiful daughter kidnapped" suddenly a slap was heard from Aella's room. "Don't ever say that" Aella's father snapped to his wife. Aella sunk into her seat. "I don't think im going to get up today" she said to no one. Ironhide opened the door and pushed her out "go get dressed ill take you for a ride, I think you need a break" Aella nodded and ran upstairs. A couple minutes later Aella came down fully dressed the long hair in a ponytail. "Ready" she said suddenly her mother came out and said "Aella honey, Laura's coming over"

"WHAT!" Aella turned and slammed her head into Ironhide's hood "ow" Ironhide resisted the urge to drive over Aella and her mother. "Sorry" Aella said keeping her head on his hood. She ran her hands over the grill and Ironhide tried not to shake _what is she doing to me?_ He thought. Unable to control his self was something he had never encountered. "Aella honey, get your head of that dirty car" "TRUCK!" roared Aella. Her mother took back a step. _Serves her right, _thought Ironhide.

"Just wait five minutes Laura will be here soon" her mother insisted she then hurried inside. Aella groaned and sat in front of Ironhide on the pavement. "Now will you dispose of her, I mean please?" Aella's eyes grew big and Ironhide had to tear himself from those blue eyes. "Sorry" he muttered "im on strict rules I can't harm humans" suddenly Laura's dad's car dropped her of and Aella hid behind Ironhide. Unfortunately Laura spotted her "my God you look ugly" she commented "but lucky for you your look matches your car" Aella started to shake "truck" she sounded it out clearly for Laura to hear. Rolling her eyes she grabbed Aella and dragged her to her feet. "come on lets go for a ride in your truck"

Laura went to the passenger seat and Aella climbed into the drivers seat, Ironhide opened the door for her and after saying a quick thank you she sat down. Laura was having difficulties; her door was refusing to open. Aella smiled "having trouble?" she asked. Laura faked a smile and continued to try and open the door. Aella waited patently thanking Ironhide over and over again in her head. She ran her hands over the steering wheel which caused Ironhide to shake again he was lost in the pleasure and had forgotten about Laura. Unfortunately she had wrenched the door open and Ironhide came back to his senses. Aella started the engine but she had to wait because Laura's seat belt wasn't working.

Smiling Aella leaned her head against the steering wheel, shaking in silent laughter. Ironhide felt her shaking and when he scanned her he found she was laughing silently. Finally the seat belt was on and Aella backed out of the driveway. The stopped at a fast food place. Aella ordered a cheeseburger and fries while Laura just ordered a drink "how can you eat that stuff?" she asked watching Aella grab her cheeseburger hungrily. "Im hungry" Aella said it like the most obvious thing in the world "want some" she said with her mouth full.

Laura shot her an over-my-dead-body glance. "Ok sorry" she said. Aella couldn't stop glancing towards her car. It was joined by a rescue hummer and Aella couldn't help but wonder if it was another autobot. She decided to see. So making an excuse about leaving something in her truck she walked over. She stood in front of both trucks "another one of your friends Ironhide?" Ironhide hesitated "meet ratchet medical officer" "I didn't know you guys had positions" ratchet inched forward "you are in prefect health" he announced after scanning her. Aella raised an eyebrow "really?" she asked "never doubt the master" said Ironhide. "well hide I gotta go see you two later" ratchet pulled out and drove off "did I scare him?" asked Aella this time Ironhide laughed "you humans are so sure of your selves" he got a kick for saying that.

"Ow" Aella's eyes opened wide "sorry" she ran over and examined where she had kicked him. _Stop it woman _Ironhide just wasn't used to some one fawning over him but deep down inside he was enjoying it. "Im fine Aella", "good" she aimed another kick at him this one lighter. She stalked back into the restaurant. Ironhide watched her every movement something stirring inside of him.

Once back inside, Aella noticed a bite had mysteriously disappeared from her burger. Seeing the guilty look Laura sighed "yes I took a bite ok but its not as bad as you, you talk to cars" Aella didn't know how much more of Laura she could stand. Back out side Ironhide monitored Aella's stress levels and devised a plan to get rid of Laura. Once both girls were done they went back to the truck. Aella noticed that Ironhide had moved closer to the mud puddle.

Once at the door she whispered "what do you have in mind?" Ironhide just opened the door and let Aella crawl in. once she had put the seat belt on Ironhide had tightened it pressing her into the seat. Aella noticed but she didn't comment. Once again Laura was having trouble with the door. Aella smiled "not very original are we?" as punishment for saying that Ironhide tightened the seat belt even more enjoying the pressure. Aella smiled even more. Suddenly the door flung open making Laura fly into the mud. Aella this time couldn't contain her laughter she began shaking uncontrollably and what came out of her mouth was music to Ironhide's audio receptors.

She was laughing and suddenly Ironhide started to shake he was also laughing but he quickly stopped when Laura noticed. "Ready to go?" Asked Aella Laura got in muddy making the seat muddy too. Aella winced but she promised Ironhide a wash today so it wasn't too bad. Aella dropped the muddy Laura off and went back home.

Once Ironhide had positioned himself in the middle of the driveway Aella had gotten out all of the supplies. They both luckily did not have to endure Aella's mother or father for they had gone out for the day and weren't expected back until late a night. Aella filled the buckets and wet the sponge. But first she surprised him by spraying him with a cold blast of water. "t-that's cold" "oh quit your whining" Aella sprayed him some more until he was thoroughly drenched. Ironhide sat in the driveway completely wet and cold. But when Aella came out of the house again she said "I made the water warm so don't complain any more." She took out a soapy sponge and started with the hood.

Ironhide sighed contentedly. Aella smiled and continued to scrub him all over. Sometimes Ironhide shook but most of the time he was able to contain what was bubbling up in side of him. Aella continued to scrub but suddenly some nice soft rock came from inside the cab. Laughing she danced up to the front "what are you doing?" asked Ironhide "come on it's a good song" she continued to dance occasionally splashing him. Ironhide found himself swaying to the music. Aella had danced around him twice but then she started to scrub him again. She was about to move away when Ironhide stopped her. "Continue scrubbing there please" Aella smiled and continued to give him what she supposed was a nice back rub. Ironhide sighed and his whole body dropped a few centimeters he was so relaxed. Aella finally moved on and she soon had Ironhide completely scrubbed down.

Looking him over she laughed "what, what's so funny" asked Ironhide "you look like a giant sheep" she giggled and got the hose again. Ironhide was sprayed with cold water again. "now to towel dry you" she got out a clean towel and started to dry him of. Once he was dry Aella began on the interior. She first cleaned off the seats and made them good as new. Smiling Aella was proud of her work. Stepping out of his cab she went to his front and said "all done" Ironhide groaned in disappointment. Laughing she went and sat in the drivers seat. "Thanks Aella" "you're welcome" Aella smiled but when she looked down at her watch she almost yelped. Her parents were coming home soon and she was dirty and she would most likely get hell from her mom if she was seen looking like this. So she quickly ran in and looked for some nice clothes in her closet but finding none she decided to go with pj's.

Sighing she tugged on her pants and shirt little did she know that Ironhide was trying to watch her. _Stop it hide that's her privacy. _He continued to try and see her _damn what's the matter with me._ He finally saw some flesh but to his disappointment it was just her bare back. Sighing in defeat he lowered his eyes. A couple minutes later Aella came back out. Her hair was in a braid and was lying on her shoulder. Ironhide sighed _stop this hide. Don't to this, damn. _Aella crawled into his passenger seat this time. She had her pillow and a blanket with her. Ironhide lowered the seat so she would be more comfortable. Sighing she bunched the blanket around her and put the pillow under her head. Ironhide stared at her sleeping form. Sighing he also went to sleep.

Ironhide checked to make sure Aella was still asleep, it was close to midnight and she was resting peacefully in the seat. Ironhide quietly started the engine. When looking back at her he found that she had stayed in the same place as before. He then backed out and drove of into the night. He didn't know why he had left the safety of the house but he just needed to stretch his legs for a while so he decided to go to the place Aella had so conveniently found. He was sure her parents would kill her but then he would protect her no matter what. He was in the meadow a little while later. He shook Aella and she moaned. Ironhide flinched. The flinch woke up Aella and she sat up. "Where are we?" she asked looking around.

"Your tree is around here" Aella smiled and her door opened. She got out and laid her blanket and pillow on the ground she then too sat on top of her blanket and hugged her pillow. Suddenly Ironhide transformed and Aella gasped he was huge! He looked down at her after stretching. Sorry I just needed to stand up for a while. Aella smiled a knowing smile. Ironhide walked around a little and Aella got comfortable in the soft grass she had the blanket wrapped around her in a sleeping bag fashion, he pillow propped up her head as she watched Ironhide through half closed eyes. He walked up beside her and sat down. Looking down at her he smiled. She seemed to make the best of each situation so far. He traced a finger around her form and a scan told him he was asleep. Smiling he looked up towards the sky and right now he was happy with where he was. A little while later Aella's eyes fluttered open.

She saw Ironhide sitting a little while away he was on his back his arms under his head. She couldn't tell if he was asleep so she picked up her pillow but left her blanket and walked over to him, he sensed her approach and turned his head to look at her. "Thought you could use some company" muttered Aella she felt the heat rise up to her cheeks but she stared strait into his optics when she said it. "Sure hop on" Aella smiled and she climbed up onto his chest. She lay down and curled up into a ball. Ironhide chuckled his stomach vibrating. Aella smiled but did not move. She slightly moved her head so she could see the stars. "Wow" she breathed. Ironhide looked at her "what?" "Oh the stars there so pretty" Ironhide's head flopped back down, "yah" he said sadly. Aella looked towards his head. "Why so sad?" Ironhide groaned. "Do I have to tell you?" "Yes" Aella crawled up his chest and put her self in a position where Ironhide could see her with out moving his head. "Ok but if I do I get to ask you a question and you must answer truthfully" Aella nodded "sure" she couldn't think of any thing Ironhide would want to ask her.

"Ok, we used to live on a planet called cybertron we lived in peace until megatron and his followers started a war. Most of us were killed but under the guidance of optimus prime the leader of the autobots we were able to escape but now our forces are so small we can't take out megatron with what we have so we are hiding on earth for now. You humans take good care of us so you select few who get to take care of us have the right to know. The bad thing is megatron has sent a few of his goons to try and kill the remaining autobots so here I am now" Aella let out her breath "wow, what position are you in?" Ironhide then said "weapons specialist" Aella laughed "see you could've taken out Laura for me and it would have looked like a complete accident" Ironhide shook his head "no Aella" sagging her shoulders Aella then said "im able to dream cant I" "now for your question" Aella perked up. "Do you regret buying me?" in an instant Aella leapt up "hell no" Ironhide laughed "good" he said. Aella sat back down and then asked "do you regret me being the person who bought you" Ironhide looked at Sam "hell no"

Aella laughed. "Are you tired?" asked Ironhide "not any more" said Aella "do you like your car choice?" asked Aella teasing him. "of course, why else would I have chosen it" Aella held up her hands "sorry" they were flirting and they both knew it. _What are you doing?_ Ironhide's thoughts raced _does she really mean what she said, well of course she did his scan proved that she didn't lie. _He shook his head and looked at Aella he then realized that she was no longer on his stomach. Sitting up he saw that she was no where in sight. Looking around he heard a faint giggle and when he looked behind him he saw Aella hiding. Looking up she said "oh crap" she then broke into a run laughing. Ironhide also got up and started to run after her. Of course having longer legs gave him the advantage and he quickly cornered Aella but she slipped through his legs and he tried to grab her.

"Come here you" he reached out and finally caught the laughing girl. She sat in his hand panting. "Ok I think im tired now" she admitted. Ironhide didn't care he was having fun and he didn't want it to stop. Looking down at Aella he saw that she was running her fingers through her hair. "I have school tomorrow so if I fall asleep its your fault" Ironhide laughed "no pressure" he said. "Let's get some sleep." Aella nodded Ironhide let her down and she ran to her blanket and pillow she then sat back on the grass. Falling asleep almost immediately. Ironhide fell asleep too a little ways away from Aella.


	3. Chapter 3

When Aella woke up she saw that a bug had found her nose a nice place to rest. She flicked it off and sat up. Looking around she saw Ironhide was still asleep, she considered letting him sleep but when she looked at her watch she found they had and hour to get to school. Getting up she walked over to Ironhide she looked him over and saw that his head had fallen to one side during the night she went over to his head. His optics were powered down. She started to poke him but nothing happened. So she then climbed on top of Ironhide and started to jump up and down on his chest. Suddenly a big gun was in her face. "Good morning" Aella held up her hands in a surrender fashion. Ironhide groaned "what now" Aella tapped her watch "school" he fell back down and started to sleep again. Aella sat down on his stomach.

_Who cares if she goes to school or not_ Ironhide thought for a moment when suddenly he felt something poking his stomach. Looking down at Aella he saw that she had grabbed a stick and was poking him with it. "Watch the hardware" Ironhide joked. Aella immediately stopped "did I hurt you?" "Aella" Ironhide grabbed the small girl and laid back down "five more minutes please?" Aella tried to wriggle out of his hand but he kept a firm grip on her. Finally she gave up "ok five minutes" five minutes later Ironhide sat up and opened his hand. Aella jumped out and stared him down "school" she said, groaning Ironhide sat up and then transformed.

Aella grabbed her pillow and blanket and jumped in. Ironhide drove for a while getting them out of the forest while Aella put herself to rights. Even though she was still in her pj's and her hair was messed up, Ironhide liked the way she looked. Finally her hair was in a ponytail but her clothes would have to do. Sighing she took the wheel and directed Ironhide to school.

Once at school Aella rushed in getting her books. Her first period was free but she still had to be there. After signing in she went back out side and sat in front of Ironhide. She didn't talk but she got out her notes and started to read them. Ironhide looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. So his gaze returned to Aella. Aella was studying to be a car mechanic so Ironhide, with a quick glance at her notes knew exactly what she was learning.

Suddenly Ironhide looked up and saw that a boy was heading right for him and Aella. "Do you know that boy?" he asked, Aella looked up took a quick glance at the boy and turned back to Ironhide "nope don't know him" "be careful then" Aella smirked. The boy was here and he sat down next to Aella. "Nice truck" Aella looked at the boy "finally, some one else who can tell the difference between a car and a truck" the boy laughed "is it your truck or your boyfriends" "no he's mine" Aella said staring at Ironhide a smile played across her lips. "Uh im Jake" Aella turned back to Jake "im Aella" "cool name" Aella smiled and nodded her head. "So I see you take an auto class.

I took that last year" "did you like it?" Aella asked "no I hate cars and trucks there so complicated, I like computers better" Aella's smile slowly faltered "oh" Jake didn't notice "hey maybe after school do you want to get like a drink or some thing" Aella looked at Jake. _Don't do it Aella _Ironhide took a scan of the boy and saw he_ wanted_ Aella. _Don't do it please I cant harm him. _"yah sure a drink would be nice" Aella's voice sent huge pangs of jealousy through him. _Well hide what else would you expect she's a different species entirely damn what's the matter with me?_ Ironhide felt the urge to drive over that boy and then flip it in reverse and drive over him once more. Aella and Jake talked a little more but then the warning bell for the second period came and they both walked off.

Aella came out at lunch and sat in Ironhide eating her lunch. Ironhide was mad but he couldn't saw any thing to Aella because one of her friends named Sam was eating with them. That lunch period Ironhide was exposed to a new language entirely. They were speaking English but like that Laura girl they made no sense.

Sighing he waited for lunch to end. Sam left halfway through lunch but before Ironhide could say any thing Aella was joined by Jake. "sup" he stood at the drivers window looking at Aella something flickered through his eyes but I quickly faded. "See you after school" he then walked off. Finally the lunch bell rang and Aella bent over the steering wheel and kissed the top of it "see you after school" Ironhide didn't reply. So she just walked out of the cab but once the door was closed she very faintly heard a chorus of alleluias. Laughing she walked in.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day, Ironhide waited patently for Aella and her date to come. When they did he opened the door for Aella but shut the door as tightly as he could for Jake. "Sorry the door sticks" she called out to him. "Ironhide please" Aella begged but Ironhide would not give. Suddenly Aella got out and left the door open she took jakes hand and brought him around Jake climbed in first but he sat in the driver's seat. "ill drive you today"

Aella laughed, she then felt her waist being dragged towards the truck looking up she saw it was Jake. "Since that door don't work your going to have to crawl over top of me to get to the seat." Aella didn't smile but she did as she was told but when she was right above Jake he sat her down on his lap. He then shut the door and tried to kiss Aella but she just moved her head to the side. Sighing Jake let her mover to her seat. Aella put on her seat belt and she felt Ironhide tighten the seatbelt. Sighing she ran her hands over the soft leather. Ironhide tried not to shake and for once he succeeded. Jake started the engine and they drove of to what looked like a little lake, with forest surrounding it.

"Nice place" commented Aella. Jake nodded and he then brought out a six pack of beer out of his backpack. Aella took a beer but never opened it. They talked for a while, Jake had gone through four beers already and Aella hadn't even touched hers suddenly Jake was far to close for comfort. Aella tried to back up but she was cornered in. suddenly jakes lips caught hers molding themselves over hers. She tried to push him away but he was to strong for her. She opened her eyes and saw that he was really enjoying what he was doing to her. Finally she pushed him away. She tried to sit up but Jake pushed her down. Aella had enough she pushed and kicked but nothing could stop the dude. Finally she grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. She then gave one final shove pushing Jake away. She clambered out of the cab and started to run for the forest. Jake was close behind her.

"Come here you bi-"but he was cut off because Aella had suddenly disappeared. Looking around he didn't see her but when he looked up he saw her. She was climbing with expert speed trying to get away from him. "Come on im not going to hurt you" Aella just spat at him. "Horrible taste" she said. Jake frowned "bitch" Aella looked down at him "you shouldn't swear." "Fine, im going but im taking your truck." "Aella cocked and eyebrow "Ironhide" she yelled. Suddenly her truck came roaring to the spot where they were. "Please dispose of this boy" Aella started to climb down while Ironhide revved his engine

"I know you can't hurt him but can you scare him?" Ironhide seemed to consider it. Suddenly his engine turned off and the grinding of gears could be heard. Jake started to scream like a little girl. Aella climbed down the tree and landed beside Ironhide, "this is the part where you run" she advised Jake. Jake took her advice and started to run. Ironhide looked at Aella "you did good" Aella looked up at him then she ran to his leg where she gave him a big hug "thank you" Ironhide picked her up "next time ill warn you" Aella nodded she then leaned over his hand and threw up. "I don't feel so good" Aella sat up after she was done "you don't look so good" had to add his word as well. Aella laughed. "Im gonna go and wash out my mouth" she went to the edge of the lake and started to wash out her mouth. Ironhide walked behind her and with a small push she went into her water.

She came up gasping and sputtering. "Hey this water is actually kind of nice." She swam out a little further she waved to Ironhide who had decided to sit down watching her, he waved back and Aella did a few dives but then she came back to him once out of the water Ironhide couldn't help but notice that her clothes suck to her body showing of her curves. She then started to shake the water splashing Ironhide. "Hey!" Aella looked up at him "what" "you got me wet" Ironhide looked at Aella with an evil glint in his optics "poor baby" Aella mocked him. Ironhide growled at Aella but she didn't even seem to notice she was to busy wringing out her hair. Suddenly Aella turned to Ironhide "where's my blanket?"

Ironhide reached behind him and took out Aella's blanket. She took it and walked off into the forest. Ironhide sat for a while wondering what she was doing. Suddenly Aella walked back. The blanket was the only thing covering her nakedness. She had fashioned it into a strapless dress and now was laying out her clothes to dry. She then sat back down next to Ironhide. "We might be here a while." Ironhide nodded. The sky was beginning to darken and Aella leaned against Ironhide's leg. Ironhide looked down at her "you know you don't have to go to school tomorrow" "I do I just don't want to" Aella looked up at him. Ironhide looked at her "don't go" he advised "what do you have against my school?" "All the boys" said Ironhide; if he was human the heat would be turning his cheeks red. Aella laughed "I suppose you are right" there was silence for a while.

Ironhide watched the stars but looking down he saw that Aella had gotten up and was trying to climb up his leg without exposing too much at the same time. She finally made it. She sat on his knee her legs right out in front of her. Ironhide looked back up towards the stars. Suddenly Aella's voice cut through the silence. "Do you miss them?" "Who?" asked Ironhide not looking down. "Those who died in battle with you" Ironhide refused to look down "sometimes" he whispered. Aella didn't say any more. Aella, after a while had jumped of Ironhide and went to check her clothes, they were dry so quietly she snuck around Ironhide and went to change in the forest. Once out she poked Ironhide, he finally looked down "time to go" she said. He nodded and transformed. Aella hopped in and they drove off.

Once at home Aella crawled into new pj's and flopped onto her bed, not even bothering to turn of the lights, she slept soundly. While outside Ironhide slipped in and out of sleep but after a while he finally drifted of into a troubled sleep.

_There was Aella she sat in her tree and barricade was reaching for her. She tried to scramble away but he caught hold of her. He tried to get to her but he couldn't move, he couldn't even avert his gaze as Aella screamed his name over and over again begging him to help her. He couldn't even talk he felt to sluggish. Suddenly barricade laughed and Aella screamed once more then there was nothing. He saw barricade toss away Aella body and laugh, he then turned to Ironhide "your next" he whispered Ironhide tried to get up and move to Aella but nothing happened. Suddenly barricade walked away and picked up Aella's broken body. __"Why bother she is so useless, yet you defend the weak" he threw Aella and she landed right next to his head. Ironhide tried to say her name but once again nothing. Aella's body was bruised and bloody. With out even having to scan her he knew she was dead. Barricades feet then came into his sight "don't worry you will be joining her soon" suddenly he shot Ironhide and every thing went black. _

Ironhide opened his optics and screamed. This woke up Aella and her parents. Aella shot downstairs and ran to her truck, but before she could say any thing her parents came lumbering out of the door. Placing a hand on Ironhide Aella felt him shaking softly. "What was that?" her father tried to peer through the darkness but he didn't see any thing. "Don't worry every thing is alright." Aella shooed her parents back inside and then got in the cab she started his engine and drove back to the meadow. Ironhide let Aella drive but he couldn't stop shaking. Once there Aella hopped out and waited for him to transform but he didn't. Sighing she walked to his front. "Wanna talk about it?" Ironhide finally talked, "i-im sorry" "sorry for what?" Aella looked confused Ironhide then transformed and picked up Aella holding her close "I will never let any one hurt you" she looked up at him her eyes understanding. Aella wiggled from Ironhide's grasp and climbed up his chest to his shoulder, kissing him softly on the cheek the sat back down.

Suddenly a huge f-22 flew above the canopy of the trees it then circled around and transformed in mid air, it landed with a large thunk. "RUN!" Ironhide put Aella down and brought out his cannons. Aella started for the trees but when a helicopter landed and transformed she knew she was cornered. Screaming she tried to doge the giant robot but for such a big bulk he was surprisingly fast grabbing her and transforming Aella found her self in the back seat of the helicopter.

Screaming Ironhide's name she felt the helicopter take of when she tried to jump she found that the seat belt had tied them selves around her like a rope. She saw Ironhide being thrown aside and then the jet transformed and flew off with the helicopter. Aella then stopped her struggles because she knew it was useless so she had decided to come quietly. That was when she heard the helicopter exchange a few words with the plane "why didn't you kill him?" "Because I want him to suffer" a voice crackled to life over the intercom. Aella almost screamed _how dare they. _She finally felt the helicopter land and she tried to wrench free from her bonds but the jet grabbed her body and held her tightly. "time for you to meet megatron" Aella screamed.

Back in the meadow Ironhide staggered to his feet and then fell to his knees _no _he couldn't believe it _I broke my promise, but I will get her back. _He then called ratchet and he still couldn't believe it _ive failed………………………………………_


	4. Chapter 4

Ironhide sat on the table while Ratchet scanned and fixed him. After a while ratchet looked up "well your almost done" Ironhide groaned he was still in pain "I think I want a second opinion" Ratchet looked at him "ok your ugly too"

Ironhide hit him and walked out where he walked into Jazz and Optimus. He nodded to them and before either could get a word he walked off. Optimus shrugged and walked over to Ratchet "what's eating him"

Optimus jerked a thumb back when he said it. Ratchet didn't look up but mumbled something about stupid toasters. "What was that?" Jazz took a step towards Ratchet then mumbled "lost his girl" Optimus' optics opened wide "What? How?"

Ratchet held up his hands "ask him" Optimus stormed out of the med lab and went to find Ironhide. Jazz looked at Ratchet "really?" Ratchet nodded. "Optimus is gonna kill him" Jazz had an evil smile across his face when he had said that.

Suddenly Bumblebee walked in and Jazz turned to him "wanna come and spy on Optimus with me? I have a feeling that he's gonna kill Ironhide" Bumblebee looked at Jazz and he shook his head. Jazz shook his head "fine ill go have fun by myself."

Jazz then snuck out and went to go and find Optimus and Ironhide.

Ironhide sat on a hill a little ways away from the base the autobots had set up in a factory. He looked up towards the sky shuddering he couldn't imagine what Aella was enduring. _I will get her back _he vowed. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up from behind him.

Turning around he saw it was Optimus sighing Ironhide turned his back to Optimus. "Ironhide" Optimus low voice cut the silence. Ironhide didn't answer. "You need to tell me what happened" Optimus took a seat next to Ironhide. He still didn't answer.

"Please" Optimus really wanted to know. Ironhide then spoke his voice cracking "I promised her I would protect her and the next thing that happens- she's gone" Ironhide put his face in his hands. Optimus then asked "who?"

Ironhide turned to Optimus "Starscream and Blackout" Optimus let out a long breath "one fought while the other kidnapped, don't worry hide we'll get her back" Ironhide nodded and stood up "lets get to it" he said.

Aella struggled and Starscream held her tightly. "Let go of me" she yelled though clenched teeth. This only caused Starscream to tighten his grip. Yelling in frustration Aella began to hit Starscream's hand as hard as she could, he didn't do any thing this time. Aella finally stopped exhausted. "Let me go" she panted.

Starscream sent her and evil smile "over my dead body" Aella slumped down in his hand; she sat feeling cold even though his hand generated heat. Once Starscream had found megatron he held out his hand to see the crying girl.

Megatron laughed "so the fearless Ironhide has lost his human." Aella shivered not even daring to look at him. "What shall we do with this mouse" Starscream looked at the human a glint went through his optics.

Aella curled up into a ball and didn't move. Megatron looked at Starscream "since you have pleased me, you can have her" Starscream's smiled "I live only to serve you Megatron." Megatron shot a look that could kill "get out of here" he hissed. Starscream ran out of the room and went to his quarters.

Back at the Autobot base Ironhide paced the floor. Listening to Optimus "if we can't get to her within two hours we need to regroup" Ironhide exploded "that's not good enough!" Optimus looked at Ironhide "you have feelings for this human"

Ironhide looked down and kicked the table. Ratchet looked at Ironhide and mumbled something about dissembling a toaster. Jazz looked at Ratchet "what is it with you and toasters?" he asked.

Optimus shushed them and turned back to Ironhide who had continued his pacing. "Look this is the best plan we have and I can promise you I will not give up" Ironhide nodded his head not talking. Optimus turned to the rest of the Autobots "Autobots rollout" "we Rollin" Jazz added his usual word.

Aella sat in a cage, looking around with fearful eyes. All around her were what she supposed were guns and other weapons. Gasping she looked around for Starscream he was no where to be seen, she decided to try and squeeze through the bars when Starscream's massive bulk came lumbering in. "hello mouse" he said his face looming in.

Aella took a step back but that didn't stop his hand from grabbing her. Screaming she tried to wrench herself free but she had no luck. Laughing Aella saw Starscream had picked up what she thought was a large gun. He pulled the trigger and Aella smelt burning skin yelling she tried to move away but he kept his grip.

Starscream started to laugh "that hurts don't it" Aella knew he was waiting for a reaction but she tried to keep from yelling, her mouth betrayed her. Starscream lowered his weapon he opened his hand and let Aella examine her self. One of her legs was completely blackened and peeling while the other leg was just extremely red.

Moaning she looked up at Starscream, she tried to say something witty but all that came out was a moan. He laughed "pitiful" he brought the weapon out and once again Aella screamed. Once he was done Aella felt the side of her neck which had blackened now. Groaning she didn't even bother to move she just waited for the next attack on her skin. But she was placed back in her cage.

Sighing she didn't move but when she felt a rumbling she looked up and saw that her cage was folding in. her eyes opened wide and she dragged her burnt body to the middle of the cage. Starscream laughed and stopped the cage from moving, then using two of his large fingers he grabbed her small arm and crushed it. She hissed in pain but nothing else. Sighing Starscream decided to end her worthless life he pressed the button and the cage started to close in on its self again. Aella lay down not moving this time.

Suddenly Starscream's door burst open and Ironhide came rolling in. he shot Starscream six times and then scanned the room for Aella once he found her, he gasped. He then ripped the cage open and brought Aella out. She didn't move and a scan told him she was unconscious. Suddenly Starscream stumbled to his feet.

"I believe that mouse is mine" he said "do you actually think I give a damn" Ironhide spat. He started for the door when a punch caused him to stumble. Ironhide placed down Aella and cracked his fingers one by one. "Let's get to it" he growled.

Suddenly Ironhide launched him self at Starscream his guns blazing and fists slashing. Starscream reeled from each shot growling he then grabbed Ironhide's arms and they grappled for a bit.

Ironhide finally won the match of strengths and threw him against the wall stunning him. Grabbing Aella he made a break for the door. Once out the door he shot the few decepticons coming to Starscream's rescue.

Ironhide rushed past more decepticons and ran to Optimus and the others "Ive got her" he panted. Optimus nodded "fall back he yelled" one of the decepticons who had just come to the battle saw them running he then shouted "yah you better run!" Some others who were badly hurt turned to him; he shrugged "they heard I was coming"

Ratchet was transporting Aella as fast as he could, she needed medical attention. Ratchet looked around and noticed that Ironhide had stayed close to him ever since he had let her go. Sighing he continued on his way as fast as he could.

Ratchet had little trouble tending to her wounds; even though they were severe nothing else could be done, other than some bandages and ointments. Soon she was fast asleep in a cot ratchet had specially prepared for her.

Ratchet couldn't help but trace the girls back side with his finger she was indeed pretty. _Ironhide lucked out on this one._ Ratchet couldn't help thinking. Looking up he saw Ironhide walk in, quickly tearing his hand away from Aella, but it was too late Ironhide had seen. Giving him an evil stare, he then walked up to Aella's cot and knelt down.

"Will she be alright?" he asked gruffly. Ratchet could tell he was tired. So in order to sooth his friend and make him get some sleep he said in a low voice "she will be alright, but don't bother her all she needs right now is sleep. She will be as good as new in a couple of days. Now you need some rest as well"

Ratchet tried to get Ironhide to his feet but he would not move. "Ironhide you need to let her rest, now go away" Ironhide still didn't move. So Ratchet grumbling murmured "five minutes then and no more, if you still refuse to rest then ill hit you so hard you will be knocked out for a while"

Ironhide nodded but said nothing more. Ratchet quietly left him. Ironhide looked down at Aella, thinking many things. _You almost lost her; she had endured so much and all because I failed to protect her. _Ironhide stared at her for a minute longer then he got up and walked out of the med lab.

Aella woke up moaning. "Where am I?" she sat up and a face that she did not recognize loomed in on her. "Good morning" Ratchet picked up the small girl and scanned her quickly. Aella looked at him "have I met you before?" Ratchet nodded "I was the hummer Ironhide was talking to by the fast food place"

Aella nodded "cool, by the way where is Ironhide" she looked around trying to look for him. Ratchet sighed "he is on a mission Optimus sent him away early this morning" Aella once again nodded, she looked around taking in all of her surroundings. Suddenly another huge robot walked in. he was yellow and had a kind sort of look to him.

Aella jumped up "who's he?" she asked pointing, Ratchet said "that's Bumblebee, he lost his voice box so he cant talk, im still trying to fix him" Aella looked at Bumblebee "how sad, not being able to talk must be horrible" Bumblebee looked at the small human, wondering how she could ever relate to him but she seemed to have some sort of sympathy so holding out his hand he allowed her to climb on.

Aella sat in his palm as Bumblebee sat down and Ratchet began to inspect him. Aella looked over Bumblebee's hand and surveyed Ratchet's every move. "What are you doing?" she asked Ratchet looked at the small human "im scanning him to see if there are any injuries" once done he took out a hammer and Aella asked again "what are you doing?" "Im still scanning Bumblebee" "doesn't look like it" Aella commented.

"What are you going to do with the hammer?" Ratchet held on to the hammer tightly "im going to hit Bumblebee. Aella looked at him mortified. "Your not going to hurt him, are you?" Ratchet looked at Aella "I have to, other wise he wont be fixed" "but can't you do it with out hurting him"

Ratchet couldn't understand it, why was this human standing up for Bumblebee? "I don't think I can fix him with out hurting him" Aella gasped "oh come on your supposed to be smart! Think of something!" Ratchet had enough "you should go back to sleep" he said trying to keep his anger in check. Aella rolled her eyes "do you honestly think I can sleep whist you hurt poor Bumblebee"

Bumblebee couldn't help but stare at this girl defending him. He couldn't do any thing to help her because he thought Ratchet would disassemble him, he then considered siding with Ratchet but then Aella would be mad at him, and judging on how she was standing up for him he didn't want to ruin that.

So Bumblebee sat still watching a human and an Autobot having a go at each other, both were now yelling. "Don't hurt him he doesn't look hurt" Aella then turned to Bumblebee "what did you hurt?" Bumblebee shrugged and Aella looked at Ratchet, who was almost smoking from his anger. "What did he hurt?" Ratchet started to stutter. "I-I-I think it was his knee"

Aella then turned to Bumblebee "let me down" she ordered Bumblebee obediently let her down and she then asked him to stand up. Bumblebee did as he was told; he didn't want Aella mad at him. Aella and Ratchet examined his knee, Ratchet was about to swing the hammer when Aella then shouted "Noooo!" Ratchet stopped in mid swing "what now?" he asked exasperated.

Aella didn't answer him she just climbed up Bumblebees leg. Once at his knee she reached her hands in, Bumblebee looked down at her in surprise. Aella didn't falter her search of his knee. Suddenly she AH HA'ed and out came a greasy Aella holding a rock. Ratchet looked at Aella in amazement. "h-h-how did you know that?"

Aella shrugged and threw the rock between her hands. Suddenly she winched holding her injured arm. Bumblebee made a noise and Aella looked up at him "im alright" Ratchet intervened "no your not, come here" Aella's eyes opened wide as a huge robot carrying a hammer three times her size came after her.

Screaming she broke into a run only to run into another bot. she quickly hid behind one of his legs and looked up at him expectantly. The bot looked back at her "is Ratchet after you?" Aella nodded gripping the giant robot. The robot sighed taking a step forward he transformed into a silver Pontiac Solstice. Gasping she ran to the drivers seat and got in. the bot then made a get away. That was not before Ratchet had also transformed into his Hummer and was chasing after them.

Aella laughed at the stupidness of this situation. But she still was afraid of Ratchet. The chase was on. Aella sat pressed into the seat when suddenly the bots voice came on "so your Aella?" Aella nodded "what's your name?" "Jazz" Aella watched as the bases interior started to blur, they were going so fast!

Ratchet was not far behind, Aella was impressed. Suddenly a huge foot stepped in their way Jazz managed to avoid it but Ratchet had no such luck. Transforming he tried to slow his speed, but that didn't stop him from tripping and landing on the floor, causing a small earthquake.

Aella got out of Jazz and started to laugh but her laughing stopped when she saw who the foot belonged to. In order to see the whole bot she had to tilt her head most of the way back. "oi vey" she muttered.

The bot knelt down to save her neck pains. "Hello Aella, how are you feeling" Aella raised both eyebrows "uh… fine" she shrugged "and you are?" she asked "I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots" he said gesturing to the others.

Aella nodded, she suddenly felt very small. Ratchet groaned finally peeling his self from the floor. "Aella needs rest she should come back with me" Aella immediately ran behind Optimus and hid from Ratchet. Optimus looked at Ratchet "what did you do to scare her?"

Ratchet held the back of his neck in embarrassment. "uh… we had a fight and then I chased after her" "with a hammer" Jazz added crossing his arms pretending to be very mad at Ratchet. Optimus looked at Ratchet "you did that?" he asked Bumblebee doubled over laughing. If Ratchet would have been human he would have been blushing as red as a beet. Aella peered out from behind Optimus.

"its alright Ratchet" she said in a small voice "I know you didn't mean to scare me" Ratchet nodded with enthusiasm. Aella walked up and allowed herself to be picked up by Ratchet, who then took her back to the med lab where she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank** **you all for you reviews and suggestions, I know I might not have followed then as you suggested but I elaborated to a way I thought was my own and easy to read. So im sorry I have made it harder to read, notify me if this happens. Other than that I hope all of you enjoy my story, it will be a long one. And to those who are disappointed to my lack of torture (you know who you are), there will be more, do not fret, though im not sure if there is some in this chapter……… :p**

Aella fell to the ground with a large thunk; she had been lying in her cot daydreaming, unfortunately that also caused fatigue. Aella rolled over to make her self more comfortable, but she had forgotten that a cot is very small and is unable to roll over in. Aella moaned clutching her arm. Ratchet had mended it well, even though it still caused her pain. Aella groaned feeling at her neck, since there was no mirror; Aella had not been able to see the extent of her injuries.

All she felt now was bubbled skin which she assumed was blackened. Smiling she got up, _moms gonna love this_ she thought to her self. Looking up Aella saw Optimus enter the room. Gasping she straitened herself and looked up at him again. Optimus was kneeling beside the table her cot was situated, "are you alright?" he asked his voice was full of concern.

Aella nodded "uh fine" she felt uncomfortable talking to this robot she knew so little about. The others strangely she felt at home with but Optimus that an aurora around him that demanded respect and an undivided attention. He was all business and no fun. Aella sighed, what fun he had missed. "Where is Ironhide?" she asked suddenly, Optimus seemed to hesitate "he was on a mission" "does that mean he is back now?" asked Aella. Optimus shook his head, "no we haven't heard from him in a while, he was supposed to be back a couple hours ago"

Aella's eyes widened "is this usual" Optimus made it a rule in his life never to lie to those he cared about, Aella fit into that category of no lying. "No this isn't usual", Aella's knees buckled, Optimus caught her just in time. Aella sat in his hand; she held her knees tight to her body. Optimus couldn't help but think she looked like an egg.

Suppressing a snort he then added "he might be back soon, ever since he has met you he has been acting weirdly" Aella's head popped up, "really?" she asked. Optimus nodded, desperate to make the girl smile. Optimus sat down and began to tell her all the reasons Ironhide was now different. "He first was this no nonsense bot" started Optimus, he knew that Ironhide was going to give him hell for telling her all of these things but she needed comfort.

"when Ironhide was then bought by you he would always report in late and he would have a strange jump in his voice, almost as if he was happy. He then started to talk about this girl Laura, and how he would beat the crap out of that girl if he was human" Aella laughed. Optimus continued "Ironhide then contacted Ratchet a lot more and began to beg him to finish his project"

Aella looked up at him her face now neutral "project?" she asked the curiosity was rich in her voice. "That's a secret" Optimus could have laughed, the disappointment on her face was so obvious. Aella looked at him "thank you" she whispered.

She then jumped of Optimus and went out the med lab, she needed to stretch he legs and she needed to sort out her feelings. _Does he like me? He cant he's a robot, he's you truck for Gods sake……… Do I like him? _Aella didn't know what to think; as she walked she didn't acknowledge her surroundings what so ever, she was lost in her thoughts.

Ironhide was cruising the country side, he knew that he should have reported that he was going to be late but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was his mission. "Come on where are you" Ironhide growled to himself and placed his stereo on full blast, hoping to get noticed. Suddenly an f-22 flew over his head. "Right on time" he muttered.

Transforming he saw that Starscream had done the same. Starscream looked at him "why are you here auto-bite" Ironhide took his time answering, and Starscream got impatient "why are you bloody here" he shouted. Ironhide looked him "you've been to England, I see" Starscream slumped his shoulders "why am I so obvious?"

Ironhide snickered, that gained him a gun stuck into his face. Starscream had put on the cool act "wanna say that again?" Ironhide looked at him "your gonna pay for what you did to Aella" Starscream laughed "that mouse is so useless."

Ironhide reacted so fast, he pushed away Starscream's gun and punched him in the face so hard it dented his armor. "Why you little-" Ironhide punched him again this time down low. Groaning, Starscream grabbed Ironhide and tried to flip him. Ironhide had also grabbed Starscream and was now trying to push him to the ground.

Both dueled with strengths and both would not falter. Suddenly Starscream brought his foot forward canning Ironhide causing him to fall on top of Starscream firmly pinning him to the ground. "Your move" Ironhide informed Starscream who was crushed under his weight. Starscream tried to lift his massive body plus Ironhide with an arm that was not crushed- he failed miserably. "argh get off of me!"

Starscream tried to get up once more. Ironhide chuckled "having fun?" he asked. Starscream mumbled a few incoherent phrases and swore a bit before he let go of his pride, "please got of me" he managed. Ironhide laughed and got off of him. Starscream got up and Ironhide grabbed him and placed a gun to his head.

Starscream tried to turn his head back but was unable to due to the death grip Ironhide had placed around his neck. Starscream knew there was no way out but wasn't going to go out with out a fight, so jamming his elbow back into Ironhide's chest caused him to loosen his grip a little, squirming out of Ironhide's grasp Starscream brought out his guns and shot Ironhide with all the power that he had stored up with in him.

Ironhide was surprised by the amount of power starscream was putting into his shots which sent most wild. The ones that did hit Ironhide caused him to sag back. This caused Starscream to laugh, his confidence restored "your going to die, just like I was going to kill your mouse, but this death will be more fun for me to watch."

Starscream advanced upon Ironhide who was now on his knees. Starscream the jerked Ironhide's head back so he could look at him. "Don't worry" he hissed "I say good bye to your mousey for you" yelling in anguish Ironhide swung out his foot and tripped Starscream. "Do not delay the inevitable" Starscream hissed getting up.

Ironhide had also tried to get up but the injuries he had sustained had slowed him down. Starscream laughed and laughed some more as he watched the pathetic bot trying to get up. Starscream walked behind him and kicked him in the back sending him flying in the dirt. Ironhide groaned he once again tried to get up but Starscream had started to kick him, his armor was dented and so was his pride.

Ironhide struggled to remember as to why he had gotten into this predicament. Suddenly Aella's face popped into his mind and this fight suddenly seemed worthwhile. Ironhide once again tried to get up but he was week and Starscream had sat on him. He then started to pull at Ironhide's back armor tearing a few very important wires as he went. Ironhide screamed in agony.

Then with one final look at Starscream he screamed Aella's name before falling unconscious.

Aella continued to walk around as she put her thoughts in the right place. She had gotten no farther then when she had started. She had walked around the base at least fifty times, little did she know the autobots were watching he growing more worried with each round she took. Jazz had turned to Optimus "what did you do to her?" he asked, Optimus looked bewildered "I-I-I have no idea" Bumblebee sat in a corner obviously thinking.

Jazz rolled his optics and banged his head against the door frame from which they were watching Aella make her rounds. Ratchet looked up from the sound "you know it feels better if you continually bang your head against the wall" "ha funny."

Jazz walked out of the room and transforming he drove off. Aella continued to walk around but when she saw a glow from a room. Walking towards it she peered in only to see Optimus in front of a huge form off some one she hated very much- Starscream. Aella stifled a gasp; she continued to listen to Starscream. "…I don't know why but we have your weapons master and Megatron wants to trade him for your mouse… that if is she still is alive, your Auto-bite seemed pretty rallied up when we battled. Bring the mouse or your bot will die"

Starscream then faded. Aella ran out in search of a quiet place. Once one was found she broke down and started to sob. _ He is going to die for you… you can't let that happen… you will set things right… _Aella was on her knees her head pressed to the cool ground. "Why?" she asked to no one. When she didn't get an answer back she sighed, burying her face into her arms she cried her eyes out.

Aella stayed where she was the whole night, she thought and thought some more, in the morning she wasn't rewarded with any brilliant plans. She had dark circles under her eyes and her arm throbbed from being in the same position for so long. Moaning and whimpering she got up and made her way to the med lab where ratchet jumped when he saw her enter. "Aella, I thought-" he decided not to finish his sentence in the risk of angering her. Judging by her state of undress and how she was holding herself up Ratchet knew she had pulled an all nighter.

"Aella you need rest" Aella looked at him her brows scrunching together. "Where is Optimus? Ratchet didn't know what to make of that question but when Optimus came hurrying in he grew even more confused. Aella turned her face had a huge scowl. Optimus looked down at her "time to go home"

Aella shook her head "no" she said firmly crossing her arms and turning her back to Optimus. Optimus knew he would never understand this girl "please Aella, its no longer safe here for you" Aella sat down "not going" she stated. Optimus' shoulders slumped so much for being nice. He reached out and picked her up, Aella shrieked and started to beat him with her fists and feet as hard as she could, causing Optimus to flinch and drop her. She fell to the ground in a heap and broke into a run. "Aella please you have to go" Optimus stood up to his full height trying to look intimidating, but he was down right humiliated. Aella turned back to Optimus "I will only go if I know Ironhide is safe" Optimus looked down at her "he is safe" "liar" Aella shouted.

Ratchet was staring at all of this and he still couldn't understand, shaking his head to clear his thoughts he tried to piece it together but he couldn't. Aella was crying again "liar" she shouted again. Optimus then understood, she had seen the recording. "Aella" he began, but the girl would just not listen. "Get him back" she shouted again. "I will try" Optimus looked down upon this sad girl, it was then and there he realized the special bond that Ironhide and Aella had. "Don't try, do" Aella was on her knees now trying to stop herself from shaking she threw herself at Optimus' feet and sobbed. "Please" she managed to whisper. Optimus let down his head, instead of answering the girl he walked out and marched strait for the door to the outside.

Jazz and Bumblebee were right behind him the same look in their eyes, they had seen Aella's distress and they couldn't help but want to put her out of it. Ratchet soon caught up already transformed. Soon they were all racing to save Ironhide.


	6. Chapter 6

Ironhide was chained to the wall. His arms were high above his head and his feet were dangling just above the floor. Any move he made was painful, he kept his head bowed and tried not to move. He was in a cell the bars extra big and extra close together, he could still see Starscream but he really didn't feel like looking at him at the moment. Starscream suddenly turned to him his smile was just as scary as his face.

"Guess what Autobot?" Ironhide looked at him "what?" "Your mousey is here" Ironhide's optics went wide "no!" he whispered. Starscream giggled and practically bounced out of the room to get the 'mousey'.

Ironhide looked around the room, he needed to get out of here! He needed to save Aella; _she will not die for you… save her… come on get out of this. _Ironhide couldn't see an escape but he would try.

Starscream strutted back in; he was holding a crying Aella. Ironhide struggled to move but nothing happened he was stuck. "Aella, run get out" Aella looked at him her eyes pleading him to save her, she said nothing.

Starscream laughed and threw the small girl to the floor. Ironhide winced as he heard the sound of her nose being broken against the hard floor. "Aella!" he roared Starscream laughed some more "Aella, Aella" he mocked. "Save her" Starscream taunted. Aella lay down not moving.

Starscream seemed bored of this creature so taking a deliberately slow step he stepped on Aella's legs, a loud crunch was heard and Aella screamed the tears running down her face, she started to cough spitting out blood. Aella was soon in a pool of her own blood and tears. Ironhide couldn't look any more, the person he thought he loved was dieing before his eyes and he couldn't do a thing, suppressing a sob he looked down.

The Autobots followed Optimus down country roads that twisted and turned when they finally had come to a stop Optimus transformed and waited for the others to do the same. Ratchet transformed a little after, he hid some thing behind his back. Optimus looked at him, "what's the matter Ratchet" Ratchet looked down "nuttin" Jazz intervened "when he uses slang that means he's lying" Ratchet scowled at him but did nothing more. "Ratchet" Optimus looked at him. Ratchet shook his head and looked down at the ground again. Jazz silently walked around Ratchet and gasped, but did nothing more.

He too looked at the ground. Optimus looked between the two bots and sighed, "Please don't tell me…" Ratchet nodded embarrassed, he brought out his hand and there sat Aella. Optimus ran his hand down his face, "I told you I will get him back" Aella nodded "im here to make sure you do so" Bumblebee looked at Aella "message to Starfleet commander… lets get to it" Aella nodded "lets" Optimus was still looking between Aella and Ratchet, when Aella saw this she pointed at Ratchet who in turn pointed to her "I was your idea!" they both shouted. Jazz laughed "you both at fault" they then shrugged and went back to their planning.

Optimus had said that they would do the usual. When Aella asked Jazz answered "the usual is barge in and shoot down all that stands in our way" Aella nodded "good plan" Optimus then transformed and drove of to the base, the others did the same but once again Ratchet was a little slow.

They were then at the base entrance which was just a huge cave entrance. Ratchet had forced Aella to promise she would stay at the entrance but when the other bots had left Aella entered the base and made her way down a hallway. Aella decided that she would be the one to find Ironhide, she was small and stealthy, she peeked into one doorway and gasped, there sat megatron, asleep completely oblivious to the fact that a battle was going on.

She then moved down the hallway and looked in another door, she saw two bots fighting trying to pin the other to the floor. Aella then looked in another door way and almost retched, she seriously hoped that one of those two bots was a femme.

Looking into one other door way she saw something that looked like a dead human. She walked in but a voice made her stop and press herself into the wall. When she heard the voice again she sighed with relief, it was her Ironhide. She didn't rush out to meet him but she continued to listen to listen to what he had to say to the dead body.

"Oh Aella im so sorry" Aella raised an eyebrow _who is he talking to?_ She thought. Ironhide continued "I knew that you would get hurt but I never thought this, I wanted you to be happy, and now I end up getting you killed." Aella shook her head, this guy was no poet but it was still kind of sweet. "I never meant for this to happen, maybe it would have been better if we had never met." Aella stifled a gasp, she knew she should run out but she wanted him to continue his confession, "I-I im not even sure why im saying this to you, your dead but if you must know I lo- really, really care for you" Aella gasped this time.

Ironhide hung his head low and said no more, he was finished. Aella quietly crept to the dead body, but when she tried to flip it over to see who it was, she found she couldn't her hand went right through the body. Her brows arched, she tried again but the same result. She then noticed that the body was wearing the same clothes as her and strangely resembled her. _My hair isn't that bad _Aella studied her broken body for a while but she then turned to the still Ironhide.

She quietly inched closer to him and sidled through the bars and made her way towards him. When she touched his leg his head jerked, once he saw her, his optics then went back to the obviously dead Aella lying on the floor he then looked at her again and muttered "great, guilt" Aella giggled, "cant guilt touch you" she ran her hand down his foot and he stared at her open mouthed, "but how?" "Hologram" Aella pointed to the other body. Ironhide grunted "shudda known" Aella hugged his foot, "time to get you outta here."

Ironhide nodded "can you unhook that chain" he looked up at a chain that seemed to hold his bonds together. Aella nodded and she began to climb up. Once she had reached the chain she unhooked it and Ironhide was sent flying to the floor, Aella was left dangling from a chain that once held Ironhide captive, she shuddered at the thought but held on. Ironhide got up and brushed himself off, he then looked around for Aella when he didn't see her he began to get worried did_ I fall on her?_

He continued to look around but when Aella called his name he looked up and saw her dangling, laughing quietly he grabbed her and put her on his shoulder. "Time to open the door" he grabbed the bars and pulled them apart just enough to let him pass. He then walked past a few doors allowing Aella to guide him; they walked past the still fighting bots and the sleeping Megatron.

Ironhide turned a corner and walked strait into a battle, reading his guns he shot a few bots and then hurried over to Optimus, Optimus looked up in surprise, when he saw Aella his optics narrowed "Aella I told you to stay" Aella ignored him "here is Ironhide" "I can see that but you disobeyed me and Ratchet as well" Aella hide behind Ironhide's neck and held tight. Ironhide looked at Optimus "I would still be there if it weren't for her" Optimus nodded accepting that, "we would have gotten you sooner… or later" Ironhide laughed "well im here now, lets go" Optimus nodded. They both shot a few more bots and then turned around signaling the others to run as well.

Once out of the base Ironhide transformed and Aella clambered in. it felt good to sit in her old seat, she rubbed the leather causing the usual shaking fit from Ironhide. "Aella," his voice was gruff "I need to concentrate, so please refrain from rubbing the leather" Aella giggled but did as she was told. Optimus' voice came on "how come she listens to you?" his sounded exasperated. Ironhide chuckled "it's a secret." Aella laughed as well she curled up into a ball in the drivers seat and began to stoke that nice leather.

Ironhide laughed "Aella I thought I told you not to, I need to concentrate" Aella ignored him and continued to stroke him. Looking inside his cab he saw that Aella was crying softly"A-Aella what's wrong?" she didn't answer him, so he decided to squeeze her to try and get her attention.

He did so and all he got was a small moan which drove his senses mad. _What's wrong with her_ "Aella" Ironhide decided to try again this time he got an answer. "I almost lost you and I thought you were gone, just as you thought I was gone. I felt destroyed" Ironhide stopped driving, no one seemed to notice. "y-you felt d-destroyed" he stammered, never had any one cared for him like Aella.

Aella continued on "never have I had a friend like you, most of my life I have spent enduring Laura or some one else like her. But then you came and changed every thing. I felt so good and I felt loved just as I love you" Ironhide felt so happy right then and there. His human, his girl, loved him… Aella sighed, she then closed her eyes and kept them closed. She was exhausted. Aella was done- in she fell asleep just before Ironhide could say any thing. With a smile he headed toward the base.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well this is the last chapter of **_**this **_**story. But do not fear you shall see Ironhide and Aella again. In a different story, with more characters, im planning on making a series. Well hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked making it. **

Aella sat in her cot happy to be back at the base. Ironhide was saved and all was well. Aella lie on her back hands behind her head, slowly she drifted off into a nightmare free sleep. Ironhide then crept into the med lab and with a quick scan he confirmed Aella was asleep. He then snuck into Ratchets office, closing the door quietly Ironhide sighed, he had made it with out being noticed.

"What are you doing here?" Ratchets voice was far to loud for Ironhide's liking "shush, Aella is sleeping, you wouldn't want to wake her would you" Ratchet shook his head but lowered his voice all the same. "Are you done it?" whispered Ironhide. Ratchet sighed "I know what you want to do, but im not finished, you are solid yes but some vital parts are not yet put on" Ironhide sighed "what vital parts?"

"Well.." Ratchet scratched his head "all of it would be hidden under you clothes, so I suppose you could go only so far with her" Ironhide felt extremely embarrassed "I wasn't planning on going that far… yet" Ratchet snickered. "Sure… I can't give you the version I have built now and then I can upgrade you later" Ironhide nodded, happy, he sat down and Ratchet began his upgrades.

Aella woke up with a moan turning over in her cot she of course fell out, but instead of falling to the floor and warm huge hand caught her. Aella opened her eyes and saw a familiar face. "Hullo" she said groaning. Ironhide smiled his cocky smile and asked "wanna go out some time today?" "Okay"

Aella looked down at her watch and gasped she looked back at Ironhide with a sheepish grin on her face "uh can we go out after school" Ironhide groaned "not school again!" Aella laughed "sorry, we can go after I promise." Ironhide shrugged "as long as we get to" Aella smiled "don't worry we will.

Transforming, Ironhide drove off with out letting Aella get in his cab. Aella narrowed her eyes and shouted "if you drive away you will have no one to go out with tonight" Ironhide immediately stopped. He drove backwards and allowed Aella to get in. she laughed when he tightened the seatbelt around her. And so they drove to school.

Ironhide arrived at school just in time for the bell; he watched Aella's retreating form with longing _what ever this girl has done to me… I must admit… I like it…_sighing inwardly Ironhide wondered what the hell he was getting himself into. The morning came and went as did the afternoon, the only glimpse of Aella Ironhide ever caught was during lunch she was surrounded by friends and she kept her eyes off of him.

And so school ended, Aella ran out of the school and she ran towards him. She then slumped her self over the hood. She stayed that way letting Ironhide's cool 'skin' keep her forehead nice and cool. Suddenly a hand touched her back. Aella wrenched around to see who the invader of her personal bubble was. The person who had touched her was no one she knew but he looked some what familiar. "Who are you?" she asked. The man smiled "hmm lets see" he said "I saved your life, you saved mine… hint enough for ya" Aella narrowed her eyes "Ironhide?" he nodded. Aella reached out with her hand and placed it on his cheek. Ironhide growled, he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand.

"Aella…did you mean what you said?" Ironhide's hands were now placed around her caging her to the front of the truck. "Mean what?" asked Aella still not removing her hand. Ironhide' blue eyes fluttered open "you said you loved me" Aella smiled "of course I love you, its impossible not to-" she was cut of; Ironhide's mouth had caught hers. Gasping Aella then closed her eyes and wound her hands around his neck. Ironhide growled approvingly, he hauled her up against him. His mouth continually slanted over hers when suddenly a hand ripped Ironhide from Aella "excuse me but I will not allow the kind of behavior on _my _school grounds."

Aella gasped her principle had just caught her kissing her truck… Ironhide, who ever it was. She felt so embarrassed. "I suggest you take that some where else. Ironhide nodded "I perfectly agree with you sorry for _disturbing _you" Aella quickly jumped in the passenger seat and Ironhide climbed into the drivers. They then drove off.

Aella sighed and closed her eyes. "That was…" she didn't finish her sentence because she didn't know what to say. Ironhide couldn't help but smiling. Her drove to their secret spot in the woods, by then it was night. Aella got out of the truck and so did Ironhide, they both directed their attention to the night sky where stars glittered. Aella breathed a "wow" and said nothing more" Ironhide looked at her, she had her head angled and neck exposed he could help him self.

Taking a step closer Ironhide kissed the un burnt side of her neck. Aella gasped but she didn't move. Ironhide moved in front of her now still dropping kisses on her neck. Aella couldn't help herself a moan escaped her lips. Ironhide made his way up her neck, he then caught her lips once more. His passion was strong and so was hers. Ironhide ran his tongue over her bottom lip demanding access, he was granted it. And so through the night they enjoyed each others company, eventually falling asleep in each others arms. Ironhide couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with this woman, a woman he loved and one who loved him back

**And well this is my Aella story I hoped you liked it. Look for them again in a story where Ratchet is gonna get a girlfriend, it will be called Nikki. Hope you continue to read my stories!!!!!! **

**Sam **


End file.
